A Secret Life
by squirrelie-yuna
Summary: Harry can't get over the fact that Sirius is gone. But one day at Hogsmeade, he sees something... Could this little something change his life back to the way it was?
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the characters of this book/movie(s  
Hope you enjoy!

Harry sat staring out the window of the Gryffindor common room. The rain pelting the window and the flames flickered, making clicking noises in the background as Harry tried to finish his potions work.

"Snape," Harry heard Ron growl .  
"Just relax and think about it, maybe we could go to the library-" Hermione started to say, but Ron cut her off by screaming, "NO!"

Sighing, Harry returned his gaze to the brittle piece of parchment that lay before him. Across the top of his page an uninteresting title lay. "Worms Wart and Its Uses." it read. Harry gazed into the flames, thinking that at any moment Sirius' head would erupt in the flames to beckon him to a new exciting adventure. But nothing came.

"Harry, you alright?" Ron asked, eyeing at Harry with curious eyes. Ever since the death of Sirius Harry had merely stared blankly at things, his mood was always sad and depressed.

"Hufflepuff is playing Gryffindor tomorrow, aren't you excited?" Hermione prompted.

"Sure," Harry replied meekly. "I'm off to bed, I will do this report tomorrow." and with that he left the room, trudging up the wooden stairs and across the wood paneled floor until he flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

I know its short, but its merely a prologue for things to come! 


	2. An Unexspected Return

I do not own any of the characters for this book/movie(s  
-  
The great hall was buzzing with gossip and news as owls flew in from the sky to drop off the Daily Prophet.

"Nothing interesting," Hermione sighed, placing the paper beside her bowl of porridge. "Figures," Ron said, frown appearing on his freckled face. "No news is good news, though."

"No news is good news?" Hermione exclaimed, giggling lightly. "Hem, I think not."

Ron merely picked the spoon out of his breakfast, shoving into his mouth hungrily. "You rrr outhfays mudgid my infeligeence." he said, hot cereal flying from his mouth and all over Harry. He swallowed, "Oh, sorry Harry."

Harry dabbed at the spots of cereal on his face, "No trouble." he said, barely any expression showing upon his tired face.

"You know Harry, we should go to Hogsmeade today... I know we weren't planning on it but I was hoping you would want to get out of the castle." Hermione suggested, eyes darting from side to side anxiously. Harry had been on breaking point for a few weeks now, looking as though he were about to burst out into a fit of yelling.

"Good idea Hermione," Ron said, smiling, hoping to get Harry to agree.

"Alright," Harry said, almost a hint of happiness sparkling in his eye. He thought getting out of the castle was a great idea... fresh air...

"Great!" Hermione bristled cheerfully, standing up and grabbing her books. "We'd better head off to potions... you know how Professor Snape gets."

Harry stood, also picking up his books. They all walked out of the great hall, tromped down the crooked stairs, and broke into Snape's dungeon just as class started and the clock gave one ring.  
"You're late," Snape hissed as the over-sized doors slammed behind them, sending a gust of air into the chamber. "Explain yourselves."

Hermione stood on her tip toes, raising her hand like she had forgotten that she wasn't answering an question in class. Quickly she lowered her hand. "We aren't late, class doesn't start until nine o'clock and the clock hasn't rang nine times yet."

Snape scowled and dismissed them with one hand to their desks, swiftly turning around to discuss their newest topic. Harry pulled out his potions book to page three hundred and ninety four, as did Ron and Hermione. Class went as usual, slowly with boring snores emitting from the back of the room where many had fallen asleep. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville sat at the back of the Three Broomsticks sipping at their drinks.

"I suppose we should get back to the castle-" Hermione started to say to Harry, but he was to distracted by the man who had just walked into the bar. He had a dark, deep grey coat on... not to dark though, not dark enough to be black. His hair lay shagged on his face, leaving his eyes, nose, and mouth invisible. His back was hunched and even from the far corner he was sitting in Harry would hear his deep intense breathing... which he strangely recognized. A dark chill ran through his body as he watched the man.

"Harry?" Ron asked, his eyebrow covering the top of his eyes that were intensely shaded with worry.

"That man," Harry replied, "Don't we know him from somewhere?"

Hermione slowly shook her head, "I don't think so... unless it is Professor Moody." she laughed, but then by realizing that no one was laughing with her she joined in the staring to the man.

"Oh my gosh..." Ron said slowly, eyes widening with shock.

"It can't be!" Neville cried.

"Yes..." Harry said, "It's"  
-  
Hope you enjoyed, I will be writing more soon... Take a wild guess at who it is! 


	3. Forget it

I do not own any of the characters for this book/movie(s  
-  
"Sirius." Harry finished, his heart had skipped about five beats and now was beating furiously inside his fragile chest as if it was beating of the bars of a jail cell.

"Oh... my... god," Hermione said in a deep whisper.

Ron just stared wide-eyed at the hunched over man; mouth had dropped open, almost hitting the floor. "Impossible," he said, so softly only Harry could hear.

Harry slowly made his way toward the man; whose hair had parted to reveal a beaten and battered face. Sirius' eyes had also widened with the shock of seeing his god-son at the Three Broomsticks. Harry reached out a hand, ready to embrace his god-father, when Sirius vanished just as quickly as he appeared.

"Noooo!" Harry cried, falling to his knees on the ground, shouting curses to the ceiling of the room. Hermione rushed to his aid, closely followed by Ron and Neville.

"Hey!" Lady Rosemerta, called from the opposite side of the bar, "Don't swear in my shop! Out you four, out I say!"

Hermione tugged on Harry's arm as Ron and Neville rushed to the safety of outdoors.

"What the hell was that!" Ron cried once Harry and Hermione had come rushing from the doors. Snow had fallen upon the dirt ground, covering the brown with a sparkling ivory.

"Could he have been... an apparition that we all saw?" Hermione suggested, fumbling with her hands.  
"Apparition?" Ron asked. "How can you use confusing terms at a time like this!"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Ron, an apparition is a spirit... Could we all have seen it though? Maybe he..." she trailed off, leading into hopeless ideas.

"He was there, that was him." Harry sad matter-of-a-factly.

"Harry, we can't be sure of that." Hermione said in an almost parent-like tone.

"I know it was."

"Harry-" she started, but stopped in fear his yelling fit would break out now. (You know what girl, you were right!)

"Don't you dare tell me it wasn't him!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, attracting the attention on of some innocent by-standers. "Don't tell me that wasn't my god-father! It was! And he will be back to take me away and we can live together! I can leave the Dursleys!"

Ron sighed, starting to turn back toward the castle. "We don't want to listen to your yelling," he said to Harry. "So you can stop."

Harry trudged after him, fuming in silence. They returned to the Gryffindor common room. Neville, Ron, and Harry bade a goodnight to Hermione as they headed off to their dorms.

"Harry, I would keep my mind off the whole Sirius thing..." Neville said through a yawn, he dragged his feet towards his bed.

Harry nodded, not feeling an urge to argue. Just forgetting it sounded great. But of course, when you fall asleep, your conscience will create stories in your head that we call dreams... and that night Harry had a very strange one.  
-  
If you like it please feel free to flood me with compliments! 


End file.
